


Love You Forever

by Seye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Prompt Fic, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seye/pseuds/Seye
Summary: Prompt: Will you let me rub your back?--In which 707 struggles with falling asleep, and his boyfriend is there to help.





	Love You Forever

The gentle light of the moon shone into the quiet bedroom that belonged to two boys known as Saeyoung and Yoosung. The room was almost dead silent. The two weren’t talking, they weren’t laughing; it was just quiet. The digital clock on their dresser had read ‘3:30 AM,’ but neither of them were sleeping. Yoosung had tried letting exhaustion take over, but it was hard to do that when the boy next to him wouldn’t stop moving. The shuffling of the sheets broke whatever silence there was, and Yoosung could feel the pillows next to his head being moved and flipped constantly. Occasionally, he could feel a familiar warmth against his back, with an arm wrapped around his torso, but it was quickly taken away, and he was left feeling cold. 

Yoosung was aware that Saeyoung struggles with his mental health, and he knew that also affected his sleep. He knew that he overworked himself just to stay busy, and it pained Yoosung to see Saeyoung like that. He did whatever he could to help, even if it was something as small as doing the dishes, or feeding the cat when his boyfriend seemed too exhausted to get out of bed, because he knew that would be one less thing that Saeyoung had to worry about. Yoosung wanted him to take care of himself, even if he was a hypocrite for that. He didn’t have the best habits either, saying as he spent a majority of his day glued to his computer screen, and sometimes staying up past dawn with LOLOL. But he cared more about his boyfriend than he did himself, which was why it was so hard to see him struggle. Yoosung promised that he would be at his side while he did what he had to in order to help himself, and he would do what he could for the boy he cared for. He wouldn’t break that promise.

It had been difficult convincing Saeyoung to come to bed, which didn’t surprise Yoosung in the slightest. He had been absorbed in his work when Yoosung found him at his desk, papers scattered across it, and his fingers typing away, despite how late it was. The sight made Yoosung frown; he knew how tired his boyfriend must have been. He wasn’t able to properly see his face, but he could tell by how his head occasionally began tipping forward, and then suddenly jolting back up, that he was more than exhausted. 

"Saeyoung,” He had called softly, though, he was ignored, and while he was unsure if it was intentional or accidental, he paid no mind to it. “Saeyoung,” He called once more. His voice was louder this time, but it still had a soft touch to it. “You should come to bed. It’s late.” Yoosung was aware that his boyfriend wouldn’t be happy about his work being interrupted, but he frankly didn’t care. His health was more important. When Saeyoung turned his chair around, with dark circles evident under his eyes, Yoosung knew that he made the right choice. 

“I’ll come to bed in a little while.” Saeyoung dismissed. His lie was as clear as a crystal, and Yoosung could see right through it. He took his glasses off to rub at his eyes, but quickly put them back on, which made his exasperation more obvious. Yoosung let out a small sigh. “Babe,” He started. “You’re exhausted. You can always pick up where you left off tomorrow, right?” He wasn’t surprised when Saeyoung only shook his head in response. “Don’t you have a round of LOLOL to play or something..?” He had asked. “Yeah, but you’re more important than that.” 

Yoosung didn’t even hesitate to reply. “You’ve been working really hard. Maybe it’s time for a break?” Silence. Not surprising in the slightest. Now he knew that he couldn’t be nice. “If you don’t come to bed, I’ll turn off our internet!” He threatened. Saeyoung deadpanned. “I can turn it back on.” Of course that didn’t work.

“Saeyoungg..” Yoosung whined. “Come on. Will you please just come to bed? Your work won’t go anywhere. It’s not like it can just grow legs and run away.” He joked with a small smile, but didn’t expect any sort of reaction. It was only made in an attempt to get Saeyoung to loosen up, but it only seemed to irritate Saeyoung, a scowl now on his face. Yoosung straightened, the smile on his lips quickly dissipating. “Just come to bed already. I know you’re tired, and you know you’re tired. The world isn’t gonna end if you take a break for the night.”

“Yoosung, this is important. It’s not like you’d understand; you just play games all day, Maybe if you actually did something, you would get why I can’t just go to sleep, even if I am tired.” Saeyoung snapped. His voice dripped with toxic venom, and Yoosung was taken back by his words. All he could do was stare in shock; he was stunned into silence. He knew that the reason he snapped was from being so tired, and so overworked. Saeyoung wouldn’t say something like that if he wasn’t. But it still hurt, because he knew the right buttons to push. He hit Yoosung right where it hurt, but he didn’t take it to heart. He just didn’t expect to hear those words.

“I..” He didn’t know how to respond. Saeyoung didn’t seem to process what he said at first, but when he did, his eyes seemed to widen, a look of shock blanketing his face. It was as if he didn’t realize that he said those things until he did. Saeyoung quickly pushed off his chair, letting it roll across the floor, and he sped over to his boyfriend. “Yoosung..” He whispered. “I- I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so sorry- please don’t take what I say seriously, you know I tend to say stupid stuff.” Saeyoung’s panicked tone snapped Yoosung back to reality. He swore he could see his eyes becoming glassy, as if he was on the brink of tears. “It was stupid of me to say that. I’m just tired, and I wasn’t thinking. Please don’t be mad-” His frantic speaking was brought to a stop when Yoosung’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him. He was about to speak, despite the shock he felt at being hugged when he just insulted his lover, but his boyfriend beat him to it. 

“Saeyoung, it’s okay.” Yoosung muttered softly. “I know you’re tired. You’ve been working so hard, which is why you need a break.” Saeyoung guiltily looked away from the blond, and he frowned. “Don’t worry about it, okay? You just go and get some sleep. If you want, I’ll come to bed with you to.” The redhead hesitated, but to Yoosung’s relief, he nodded. “Okay.”

That’s what led them to this position now. Yoosung laying still in bed, while his poor boyfriend couldn’t stop moving. He didn’t know what exactly it was that was keeping him awake. Maybe Saeyoung genuinely felt restless. Maybe today had been a day where everything seemed to be impossible, and that nothing was going his way. But no matter what it was, Yoosung wanted to help. He wanted his boyfriend to sleep peacefully tonight. 

“Sae,” Yoosung called, using a nickname he gave to him a while back. It was one that only he could use; Saeyoung didn’t let anyone else call him that. He now moved himself; turning over so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. Saeyoung froze, stopping all movement when he spoke. “What’s keeping you up? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this restless in bed before.” He kept his voice gentle, so Saeyoung knew he wasn’t in any sort of trouble. The redhead muttered out a small, “sorry,” But Yoosung shook his head. “Don’t apologize. There’s no need to. I just want to help you. So.. talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“Do you feel bad about what happened before?” He didn’t get a reply, but a look of shame plagued his boyfriend’s face. Yoosung carefully moved, now pulling Saeyoug close. “I told you, it’s okay. You said you were sorry for it, and I know you didn’t mean it. Don’t think so much about it. I’m not mad.” 

“But I hurt you..-“

Yoosung shushed Saeyoung, interrupting what he was saying. Once he went quiet, the blond quickly shook his head. “Not on purpose.” He assured. “Did you mean what you said?”

Saeyoung shook his head. 

“Did you mean your apology?”

This time, Yoosung got a nod in response. “Then it’s water under the bridge. I’d hate to think that you wouldn’t be able to sleep because of it. Try and relax, okay? Everything will be alright.” Saeyoung wanted to protest, but he felt too tired to do so. He let Yoosung close his eyes once again, and he did the same, remaining as still as a rock. But it didn’t work. It didn’t matter how tired he felt; it felt as if he chugged coffee every time he closed his eyes. He tried focusing on the warmth Yoosung provided, and how soothing it was to be here in his arms. 

But it didn’t work.

“I still can’t sleep.” He muttered into Yoosung’s chest. He was a bit surprised to get a small groan in response; he had thought his boyfriend passed out by now. He felt even more guilty, interrupting his sleep. But Yoosung didn’t need to know that. “I don’t know why. I just.. Can’t seem to relax.” He admitted. 

That seemed to wake Yoosung up. Tonight must have just been one of those nights. He could forget about his own exhaustion for one minute if it meant that Saeyoung could get a good night’s rest. He had to think. What could he do to help? He could offer to make some tea, but Yoosung already knew that Saeyoung would decline, and he was pretty sure he would manage to burn that. 

Ways to help him sleep; what else could he do? He dug through his memories, trying to see if he could remember anything. He didn’t expect to find something, but then he did. It was something small and simple that his mother used to do to him to help him relax. He would be more than happy to do it, if Saeyoung let him. 

“Will you let me rub your back?” Yoosung suddenly asked. Saeyoung made a small noise of confusion. “What..?” He questioned, but Yoosung already seemed to have an answer. “My mom used to do it to me when I couldn’t fall asleep. It was pretty relaxing,” He admitted. 

"So.. will you let me try it?”

Saeyoung was more than confused, but he nodded against his boyfriend’s chest. He felt a gentle hand between his shoulder blades, and after a moment, it was moving in slow, gentle, soothing circles. Almost instantly, he could feel his muscles relax under the touch. “Feels nice..” He mumbled quietly. A smile pulled on Yoosung’s lips, taking that as the okay to keep going. He was honored that he was able to break down Saeyoung’s walls, and that he was the one who could calm him like this. 

The two laid in silence for what seemed like forever, but Yoosung never stopped moving his hand. His movements had slowed, but they didn’t stop. He could feel his own eyes fluttering shut, but before they did, he glanced down at Saeyoung. His heart melted at the sight before him. 

Saeyoung’s hand was gently gripping Yoosung’s shirt, and his eyes were shut. His breathing was gentle and relaxed. He seemed so peaceful; so untroubled. He called his name gently, just to make sure that he wasn’t faking this. But when Yoosung got no response, he knew that he was out cold. 

Yoosung kept his promise, and now he could go to sleep knowing that Saeyoung would be sleeping peacefully tonight. Even as he began to drift off to sleep, Yoosung’s hand didn’t stop moving until he too had fallen asleep completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yoosung and Seven were probably very out of character, and it probably isn't that good, but I hope you enjoyed this fic otherwise!


End file.
